


The Return

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Corruption Saga [2]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dark Magic, F/M, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: It's been a year and a half since Ian's 17th birthday. Barley and Lola come home for the holidays. Their peaceful holiday is ruined when they get a call to adventure.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Corruption Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780690
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found out Sadalia's name before writing this, but I decided to keep calling her Akira to not confuse people.

The ten-year-old Barley Lightfoot was reading a book while sitting on the porch. His little brother, Ian, sat beside him. "Whatcha reading big brother?" Ian asked.  
"The corruption by the great wizard, Marcel Blackwood," Barley informed his brother. "I heard its required reading for playing Quest of Yore. It's about two brothers. One of them is a wizard. One of them falls victim to a corruption curse and they have to fight to the death."  
"Wow," Ian said. "That's deep."  
"Yeah," Barley said.   
"That's not going to happen to us right?" Ian asked.  
"Of course," Barley said.  
\---  
*Present day*  
Barley and Lola arrived home for the holidays. It had been a year and a half since everything went down. Barley still hadn't gotten over what happened. He had a strange feeling that his brother was still out there.  
They entered the house. Laurel greeted them. In her arms was a one-year-old baby boy. "Hey mom," Barley said. The mother and son share a hug. Barley was careful to not smother his baby brother. When they pulled away, he looked at his little brother. "Hey, little Wilden the second."  
"How are you and Lola?" Laurel asked.  
"Great," Barley said. "Can I talk to you in another room?"  
"Of course," Laurel said. They then walk into the kitchen. Barley then showed Laurel the ring he had been carrying around for a few weeks. Laurel got excited as she knew what that meant.  
"Do you think she will say yes?" Barley asked.  
"Of course," Laurel said.  
"Do I have your blessing to propose?" Barley asked. "I would ask Lola's dad, but they're not on speaking terms."  
"Propose away," Laurel stated. They then hug again. "Your brother and father would be so proud of the man you are becoming."  
"Thanks, mom," Barley said.  
"No problem," Laurel answered.  
\---  
That night, Barley had a dream. He was back on that faithful day, but this time corrupt Ian had overpowered Lola. He was unable to move as Lola was cowering in a corner. He saw the remits of the black crystal were a few feet away.  
"Flame Infernar," Corrupted Ian said. Lola then caught fire. Barley knew this was just a dream, but it felt so real. Reality then froze, but strangely Barley could move around now. An elf he recognized as Marcel Blackwood emerged.  
"Hello sir Lightfoot," Marcel said.  
"You can just call me Barley," Barley stated.  
"Ok," Marcel said. "I need your help on a quest. The corruption book was based off my real life. My brother has remerged and he plans on cursing the land. I live in the cabin right beside the Manticorn's Cavern. I hope you and your companions join my battle."  
That's when Barley woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Barley told Lola about his dream. "This seems important," Lola said. "We should head out."  
"Wait," Barley said. "Marcel said that I should bring my companions. Usually, when people visit me in my dreams to give me a quest they refer to you by name or as my significant other. I think we're supposed to bring along more people."  
"But who are we supposed to bring?" Lola asked.  
"Remember those two people who went on the quest with us?" Barley asked. "Akira and Andre?"  
"Yeah of course," Barley said.  
"I think that's who he was referring to," Barley said. "I follow them on Facebook and I know they're attending New Mushroomtown State College."  
"Ok, let's go," Lola said. They grabbed their bags and they left a note on their bedroom door. They then get into Guinevere the second and drive to New Mushroom State College.  
\---  
Akira was watching TV in her on-campus apartment when the front door opened. She turned around and saw Andre. "Hey Andre," Akira said. "How was your date?"  
"It was ok I guess," Andre said. "I don't think there will be a second date. I just didn't feel a connection between us. I think well be good friends, though."  
There was another knock on the door. Andre opened it and saw Barley and Lola. "Hey guys," Andre said. "It's nice to see you guys again. How's life?"  
"It's been going fine," Barley said. "We need your help. I got a quest to invite with the wizard Marcel Blackwood. Are you guys aware of his novel, The Corruption?"  
"Yeah," Akira said. "We read it in our introduction to the history of magic."  
"He told me that it was based on his real-life," Barley said. "Somehow his brother is back from the dead and Marcel needs our help to stop him."  
"What do you say, Akira?" Andre asked. "Are you ready for another adventure?"  
"Well seeing how my family isn't doing anything for the holidays, sure," Akira said.  
"Alright," Andre said. "Give us an hour and well be ready."  
"Ok," Barley said. "Well be waiting in the parking lot."  
"Ok," Akira said, shutting the door.  
\---  
About two hours later, they arrived at the cabin. Barley knocked on the door of the old cabin. An old elf holding a wand opened the door. "Good you guys are here," Marcel said. "We can leave now."  
"But first, what are we going up against?" Barley asked. "We know you took creative liberties when it came to your book."  
"My brother doesn't do the normal kind of magic," Marcel said. "He does dark magic, such as necromancy. Last time I faced him he almost raised an army of the dead. I've had visions of him living in the southern mountain."  
Barley nods and they leave for their quest, unprepared for what's waiting for them on in the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

The group continued on their journey in Guinevere the second. "So what have you guys been up to for the past year?" Barley asked. "Lola and I have been traveling the land, doing quest after quest."  
"We've been off at college," Akira said. "Andre had his first date in a year last night."  
"Really?" Barley asked.  
"Yeah, but I don't think anything is going to come out of it," Andre said. "We're studying together the Tuesday we get back from winter break."  
"That's cool," Barley said.  
"In a weird way, it feels good having the gang back together," Akira stated. "In a strange way, I kinda missed it."  
"Me too," Barley said. "Though I do wish our last quest was under better circumstances, and that Ian was with us."  
"What was your last quest together?" Marcel asked.  
"It actually also had something to do with a corruption curse," Barley said. "My brother fell victim to one and he killed three people. When we cast the anti curse, it was too late and he died."  
"I'm sorry about that," Marcel said.  
"Thank you," Barley said. "He was also a wizard. I hope that we can save your brother."  
"I think it might be too late for him sadly," Marcel said. The car then went back to being silent. About three hours later, they arrived at the cave. It had an ominous feel to it. They then went into the cave.  
They looked around the room. Lola grabbed a stick. "Barley, can you hold this for a moment?" Lola asked.  
"Of course," Barley said. He then took the stick from her.  
"Flame Infernar," Lola yelled. The top of the stick then caught fire.  
"I see you guys have arrived," a voice said. Out of the shadows, an old elf emerged.  
"August, we meet again," Marcel said.  
"Hello dear brother," August said.  
"I can't believe you knew we were coming and you didn't bring back up," Marcel taunted. "Where is your army of the dead?"  
"Oh but I did," August said. "You see, I brought an old friend of your companions along."  
Another figure emerged from the shadows. They gasped when they who it was. From the shadows, Corrupt Ian emerged.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ian," Barley said, in disbelief.  
"He is no longer your brother," August said. "You see, I can see souls as they head to the afterlife. I saw his soul and decided to spare him because I saw that he has untapped potential. So I made him my apprentice. Of course I had to reinstate the corruption curse."  
"Voltar Thundasir," Corrupted Ian shouted. A bolt of lightning was shot at Barley. Barley quickly jumped out of the way. This was the first attack of the battle. Both sides got in a few good hits.  
Lola managed to blast the corrupted Ian into another part of the cave. As he was laying on the ground, he saw a piece of paper. Something made him pick it up. Written on the paper was a list entitled 'Things I'd like to do with dad.' One of the things on the list was have a driving lesson with dad."  
"I'm not ready," Ian shouted, as they were being chased by the fairy bikers.  
"You'll never be ready," the miniature Barley said. "Just drive!"  
Another thing on the list was play catch with dad.  
Barley threw a small rock at Ian and Ian caught it using Aloft Elevar.  
The final thing on the list was to share my life with him. He then got back flashes to his childhood, more specifically memories of him and Barley having fun. He realized that the person in the visions he was getting was his. Corrupted Ian knew he never had a father, but he remembered always having Barley.  
Ian got up and rejoined the fight. "Shoot him," August demanded. He realized he had the perfect kill shot for Barley. He froze, unable to move, let alone access his heart's fire. August, realizing Ian wasn't going to be able to strike down his brother, he blasted a Voltar Thundasir. Akira noticed and jumped in front of the blast.


	5. Chapter 5

The group gasped as Akira collapsed to the ground, fatally wounded. The Corrupted Ian rushed to her side. "Why did you take the hit?" Ian asked. "I deserved it."  
"I couldn't watch Ian Lightfoot die twice," Akira said, with a slight smile. A streak of the boy's raven hair changed to its original color of electric blue. "Don't be the monster you were forced to be."  
Akira then went limp. There was a moment of silence for the fallen hero. "Love makes you weak," August said. "I took you in under my wing and made you until something special, and you just flushed it down the drain. For that, you will die."  
That's when the corrupt Ian turned into a beam of light. After a few moments, the beam of light was gone. Out emerged Ian. He was no longer in his corrupt form, but he was in his form that he was in before the curse was cast. Do to Akira's sacrifice, the real Ian was back.  
"I'm back," Ian said.  
"I knew there was still good in you," Barley said.  
"Thanks," Ian said. He then grabbed the wand that was used during his training. "Boombastia!"  
A firework then went off, burning August's arm. The four wizards in the room went into an all-out battle. After a long struggle, August was on his knees. "Flame Infernar," Ian shouted. The old wizard then burst into flames. Lola, Barley, Ian, and Marcel then leave the cave. "Voltar Thundasir!"  
The lightning managed to cause a cave-in. Barly and Ian then look at each other before sharing a hug. "I missed you, little brother."  
"I missed you too," Ian said. They held each other close, happy to finally be back together.  
\---  
Sedalia's funeral was a few days later. Ian spent most of the time in his room, not ready to face the world again. Everyone knew about the lives he took. Ian felt guilty, even though he wasn't in control.  
Barley entered his brother's room. "Hey Ian," Barley said.  
"Hey Barley," Ian murmured.  
"You know, me, Lola, and Andre are planning another quest," Barley said. "It would be great to have another wizard."  
"Really?" Ian asked. Barley said.  
"We're leaving tomorrow if you want to join us," Barley said.  
"I would love to," Ian said. They then share a smile, enjoying being together again.


End file.
